Creo que me enamore
by Andre1
Summary: *Estos son algunos pènsamientos de Harry, la declaracion, un paso muy importante para una relacion, esta muy lindo porfa *¡ENTREN¡* y dejen muchos !**~REWIES~**!
1. Creo que me enamore

Holap, bueno este es mi segundo ff, espero q les agrade muchísimo, porfa dejen muchísimos rewies ejeje....please...  
  
Pensamientos de Harry...  
  
Otro día mas para la lista....bueno, pero no me puedo quejar...ha sido excelente, y aun no ha terminado... Y aquí estoy, sentado en este sillón frente a la ventana, con la persona mas especial frente a mi, con la persona mas bella, hermosa, y es que no tengo palabras para describir su hermosura, y cada vez me voy perdiendo mas en esos ojos, en esa mirada que me paraliza y me hipnotiza, y me hace hacer lo que ella quiera...  
  
Harry me estas oyendo?? - Pregunto Hermione. Claro Hermi, lo siento, es que estoy un poco cansado de ese partido.. Si, te entiendo disculpa, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras habitaciones- Dijo Hermione. Por que mejor no bajamos a las cocinas, tengo tanta hambre que me comería un elefante. - Dijo Ron. Que raro Ron jeje, si acabamos de cenar...mira ahí van los gemelos por que no aprovechas y bajas con ellos... - Agrego Harry. Buena idea Harry, gracias....Heyyy Fred espérenme, yo bajo con ustedes - Grito Ron. Harry ya vuelvo, - dijo Hermione. Ok, pero o tardes mucho eh..?...- bromeo Harry.  
  
Oh Hermi, si supieras como me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte y nunca me sueltes, y poder decirte todo lo que mi corazón siente, todo, decirte lo mucho que te quiero, y es que no te quiero, es que te amo, es que daría mi vida por ti, si tendría que hacerlo, es que iría a donde me mandaras, es que esto que siento por dentro es como un fuego que crece cada día, y que no se apagara jamás...  
  
Y es que no sabes como me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente, sorprenderte y sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte....  
  
Yap, - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en su cara... Tardaste mucho - dijo Harry respondiéndole con la misma sonrisa tonta que siempre tenia en su cara al ver a Hermione Si, es que estaba haciendo algo...- dijo Hermione con un tono de misterio en su voz. Jeje, que será?- pegunto Harry. Ya veras...- dijo Hermi con una mirada de picardía.  
  
Ya no se como aguantar, es tan bella, tan buena, siempre pensando en los demás, y yo tan egoísta...Me da rabia conmigo mismo...por que tendré que ser así...  
  
Oye Hermi, no te gustaría caminar por el lago un rato, la noche esta muy linda..- pregunto Harry. Claro Harry, si, la noche esta muy linda, no me había fijado - dijo Hermione asomándose por la ventana. Vamos...  
  
En el camino no hablaron mucho, Harry estaba un poco nervioso, siempre se ponía así al estar solo con Hermione, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y su respiración se agitaba, y repasaba una y otra vez lo que le iba a decir a Hermione antes de comentarlo..  
  
Al llegar se sentaron debajo de un árbol, y comenzaron a hablar animadamente...  
  
Hermione, se que te voy a parecer un loco, pero tengo varias cosas que decirte... Dime Harry. Bueno...desde hace algún tiempo, mas bien, unos años, he estado sintiendo algo, por alguien...pero nunca le he dicho nada, ese alguien es una persona tan especial para mi, que la verdad no pensé que podría amar tanto a alguien, la verdad siento, que esa persona me volteo todo por dentro, cuando esa persona se acerca siento de todo dentro de mi, sonrió sin darme cuenta, y no la dejo de ver por que para mi es imposible dejar de ver tanta belleza... y bueno, es verdad que una mirada distinta o algún gesto mas frió se clava....pero amor...ahí es donde esta la magia... Y si supieras como me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte hasta que aparezca el sol, y solo te pido que por lo menos me des una oportunidad, y que me dejes entrar en tu corazón, poquito a poco hasta ganar tu amor, y te voy a amar como nunca yo ame...y te vas a enamorar como siempre lo soñé....y sabes que para mi estar contigo me resulta tan hermoso, por que contigo olvidare el pasado...así que por favor, ven conmigo, yo quiero ser el dueño de tu querer y lentamente amarte hasta hacerte enloquecer y recuerda que te voy a amar como a nadie, y que te amare por siempre...Hermi, gracias por siempre estar ahí, gracias...  
  
Dicho esto Harry no podía creer lo que había hecho, se empezó a poner como un tomate, y no sabia donde meterse...pero Hermione agarro su mano lentamente, y lo abrazo, y Harry sintió que ese abrazo era especial, por que es cuando sentimos que encajamos perfectamente en el cuerpo de la otra persona, y no nos queremos soltar nunca jamás, y cada vez abrazamos con mas fuerza y aspiramos su aroma y sentimos que somos las personas mas felices de este mundo...  
  
Hermi, te quiero tanto.... Harry, no digas nada...solo abrázame hasta que amanezca...  
  
Continuara......solo si quieren claro....jeje... 


	2. Soñar no cuesta nada

Harry no podía creerlo...la estaba abrazando y ella le correspondía con el abrazo mas fuerte, mas cariñoso, un abrazo que va mas allá de cualquier simple abrazo, un abrazo que pareciera no tener fin...  
  
****** ******** ******* ******** ******** ********* ********  
  
-HARRYYYYYY!!!!!!!- le grito Ron en su oído.  
  
-¿ Ah? ¿ Qué? -respondió Harry cayéndose de su cama.  
  
Jajajaja, Harry despierta, ya vamos tarde....seguro ya se llevaron toda la comida rica..-Dijo Ron con tal drama que hasta se le aguaron los ojos.  
  
Ron no llores, no seas bebé - Dijo Harry tirandole una almohada en la cara a Ron, y este le respondió con otro golpe por la espalda...y así estuvieron un buen tiempo hasta que por fin Harry decidió vestirse...  
  
Harry....con que soñabas?, tenias la almohada tan apretada que pensé que te la ibas a comer...  
  
Ron el hecho de que tu siempre tengas hambre no significa que yo también, además, no estaba soñando nada, solo ....tu sabes....con....eh...con el quiddich...- le respondió Harry, sabiendo perfectamente que Ron no le creía...  
  
Al llegar abajo, esperaron un rato a Hermione...Harry se recostó de la  
ventana viendo los jardines, y el cielo, pensando profundamente en el  
sueño de la noche anterior, aquel que había dicho que en los sueños no se  
sentía nada, estaba equivocado, ya que Harry había experimentado cosas  
que nunca se había imaginado...  
  
Dos minutos mas tarde Ron salió a recibir a Hermione, y Harry se quedo  
petrificado en la ventana, con sus manos en los bolsillos, levanto poco a  
poco la mirada, hasta que vio a Hermione saludando efusivamente a Ron,  
mientras le dirigía una sonrisa cálida y hermosa a Harry....  
  
Este entro en pánico, ya que le daba vergüenza pensar en el sueño, Harry  
jamás se había visto de ese modo con Hermione, siempre había sido su  
mejor amiga, y mas si sabia que a su mejor amigo también le gustaba...  
  
Eh...bueno veámonos...ya es tarde - Dijo sin dejar siquiera que Hermione lo saludara... Harry ¿ estas bien? - le pregunto un tanto preocupada Hermione  
  
Claro...por que no habría de estar bien....- dijo Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa....  
  
Si, tienes razón, seguro andas dormido todavía jaja - Dijo una Hermione comprensiva.  
  
Ron por otro lado, repetía mas para si que para ellos - Comida, caliente,  
mmm, rica...- Decía mientas pasaba su lengua sobre sus labios...  
  
jajaja- rieron todos  
  
Esa mañana había estado relativamente normal...Harry se había convencido  
de que habia sido solo un sueño y ya hasta se le había  
olvidado...simplemente Hermione era su amiga y Harry su amigo...  
  
No lo puedo creer - Dijo Ron - Pociones + Snape + Malfoy = La peor clase del mundo. Si, apuesto a que hoy nos baja 15 ptos a Griffyndor - Dijo Harry.  
  
Yo apuesto a que son 20 - Dijo Hermione siguiéndole el juego a Harry.  
  
Hermione? Tu apostando? JA!, donde esta mi cámara? - Dijo un Ron burlón  
  
Bueno weasley hoy me levante de muy buen humor, tanto así que hasta aposté- y con una pequeña picardía dijo - Los milagros ocurren todos los días ;-)  
  
Mientras bromeaban iban camino a las mazmorras, cada quien tomo su  
asiento pero solo habían dos, se iban a sentar Harry y Ron, pero la  
profesora Mc Gonogall llamo a Harry  
  
Sr. Potter Si profesora? El profesor Dumbledore le espera en su oficina al terminar las clases, por favor le pido que no se retrase, ya que es importante Claro, apenas termine voy....  
  
Luego al ver que Hermione había ocupado su lugar, le toco sentarse tres puestos mas allá de ellos dos, sintiéndose un poco celoso, ya que Ron reía con una cara de tonto mientras Hermione le contaba algo con emoción  
  
Ese día si que Hermi había amanecido de muy buen humor pensó para si, Harry.  
  
Las clases empezaron, mientras Harry se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, el sueño, que le quería decir Dumbledore? , los celos...los celos?, se repitió para adentro...no eran celos, seguro era otra cosa, el no estaba celoso de Ron, trataba de convencerse....  
  
Pero algo extraño paso....  
  
Harry miro a su lado y se perdió viendo a Hermione, vio cada expresión de su cara, seria, prestándole toda la atención de mundo a las clases, detallo su enredado pelo, la forma de sus ojos, su nariz, hasta el ritmo en que respiraba, por que le llamaba tanto la atención?, no, no seguro era solo curiosidad....jamás la había detallado...  
  
Sr. " fama" - Dijo Snape sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry - dígame los ingredientes por orden alfabético, que se utilizan para la poción " retardus" Eh...yo...ah..-comenzó a titubear Harry, - bueno...yo...creo.. Sr. Potter, 7 ptos menos a Griffyndor - le dijo con la misma cara de satisfacción Snape, cuando lo regañaba.  
  
A Harry no le importo mucho, ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque si sabia que  
se había distraído mucho con Hermione, pero volvió a mirar de nuevo....y  
volvió a detallarla, sus cejas, sus ojos...pero en ese momento Hermione  
volteo...y le dedico la sonrisa mas, hermosa, cariñosa, sencilla, real,  
verdadera...  
  
Harry sintió como si el frió mas frió le entrara a su pecho, como si la  
respiración se le agitara, su ritmo cardiaco cambio, sentía su corazón  
latiendo a mil por hora, de repente todo a su alrededor empezó a hacerse  
borroso, ya nadie importaba, solo Hermione, solo aquélla sonrisa, sintió  
como si el tiempo se congelara, sintió de todo en su estomago...sintió su  
cuerpo temblando...se sintió enamorado...por primera vez en su vida... 


End file.
